I Love A Man In Uniform
by gawilliams
Summary: A simple PWP about Bones' reaction to seeing Booth, in dress uniform, a year later at the Reflecting Pool.


_This one shot came to me during a particularly long stretch of boredom while in some meetings, so I simply had to write it out and post it as soon as I could. I am about ready to post a number of continuing chapters in several of my ongoing stories, but this one wrote itself. It's a PWP, which I find to be a fun, sexy way to relax when it comes to our two favorite characters. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Dr. Temperance "Bones" Brennan was impatiently driving her and Booth rapidly to her apartment. Her body was on fire and the reason was the man sitting next to her in his Army dress uniform.

She'd been on the bench next to the coffee stand by the reflecting pool when he'd come up to her. In an instant her eyes had dilated, her blood pressure spiked, and her breathing became heavy and ragged as arousal shot through her more deeply and powerfully than she could ever remember. After one year apart she had been anticipating this meeting, and all that it could mean, for some time now. Seeing him stride towards her in that delicious uniform of his and any thoughts she'd perhaps had about not rushing anything were out the window. The painfully erect nipples she now had, and the rush of moisture between her legs banished any such lunacy. That was when she noticed the very significant change in his uniform. Her eyes widened, and the arousal shot even higher. He was an _officer!_ He could tell by the insignia that he was a _Captain _now. He'd left a year before as a Sergeant Major, one of the highest enlisted ranks, and now he was coming back an officer. As always, her Booth had demonstrated his innate abilities and had been accordingly rewarded.

Before he was able to say anything, offer her a coffee, or just take in the sight of her, she bolted up from her seat on the bench and practically launched herself at him, locking her lips with his, running her hands through his hair. Lord he tasted fine! She let her tongue explore his mouth, all the while cursing herself for all the bullshit that had caused things to go so devastatingly wrong that a year apart for both of them had been necessary. Now she was sure of what and who she wanted, and she was not about to wait any longer. Not when an obscenely hot image of her fucking him in his uniform as he laid across her dining room table popped into her mind.

"My apartment, NOW," she ordered in a determined, and deadly tone. The wide eyed look of shock in his eyes only caused her to become more aroused. "Or would you rather I fuck you right here?" she asked, the deep lust coursing through her evident in the deep blue of her eyes at that moment. Her tone had become deep and husky as she said that last.

"Apartment," he managed to get out before he was almost literally being dragged to her Mercedes, his hand being held in a vice like grip by hers. He figured she would bring him back for his vehicle later.

Bones was mentally praising the person who invented the automatic transmission as she was able to keep one hand on the steering wheel and the other she had mischievously moved to Booth's left leg, moving it up under the material of his dress tunic, palming his now very real erection. She took her time learning the length, girth, and feel of the covered phallus, which she was sure would meet her personal definition of perfection when she brought it out to see the light of day when they were in her apartment. For now she was determined to drive him to the edge, but not over it. The clenched jaw, beads of sweat coming down his forehead, and the bewildered ranging of his eyes told her she was doing her job well.

Bones smiled at the whimper from Booth as she let him go when they arrived at her apartment parking garage. She got out and rushed to the passenger side, quickly opening the door and pulling him out.

"Not a word," she directed as she once again literally dragged him by the hand to the elevator.

"Bones-" was all he got out before she was lip locked with him again, doing her own version of an exploratory of his mouth during the entire elevator ride up, which to both of them seemed to take an eternity. He'd been silent since the Reflecting Pool since she'd shocked him right down to his military regulation cut toe nails. He'd also not wanted to ruin what he hoped was their "moment" given how he'd fucked up so badly the year before when he'd pushed her on the relationship idea. Now he was enjoying the most intense make out session, with Bones' tongue doing downright illegal things in his mouth, that he'd ever experienced.

Bones ended the kiss when the elevator pinged at her level and the door slid open.

"Not a word, Booth," she ordered again as she pulled him along rapidly to her door. Her lust was in overdrive now and she wanted nothing more than to get him into her apartment and release many years worth of Booth related tension, and the coil of intense deprivation that nearly three years of celibacy had produced within her. After slaking this incredible tension, she would let them turn to attempting to break the laws of physics like he'd told her about a couple of years before.

Booth was not about to let his dream be ruined at this moment, so he did as he was told. He was a good soldier after all, and no matter what rank he'd achieved, Bones outranked him from the word go. Well, maybe not, but he'd let her think that and reap the rewards that come from knowing someone so well. He was a bit shocked, though, when she moved him to her dining room table and he was pressed against it, his ass almost hitched on it, his hands holding on for support and balance.

Bones smiled devilishly as she reached between the folds of his outer tunic and unzipped his pants, immediately putting her hand in his pants, finding the slit in his boxers. The moment of truth for her was when she grasped his hot, hard cock, feeling the silky smooth skin pulled taught over the straining shaft. Maneuvering it carefully, she brought it out into the open, admiring the length as it jutted out from the open zipper in his pants. Leaning in deliberately, she inhaled the musky scent of an aroused Seeley Booth and a shudder coursed through her, her nipples getting harder and her clit pulsing wildly.

"Uh, Bones?" Booth questioned as she inspected him up close and personal. Not that he minded, but the inspection time would go a lot better if he was naked, or, rather, not in a military uniform. Was it disrespectful to the uniform to have the woman of your dreams stroking you senseless while still in the uniform? "Oh, God!" he moaned, leaving that question for much later as he felt her take his entire length into her mouth. He'd never felt anything so hot and moist in his life. And the suction? Damn she was good at this!

Bones concentrated as hard as she could on what she was doing, despite the incredibly distracting taste, scent, and feel of Seeley Booth in her mouth. It was too mind blowing to describe, and that shocked her. First the term mind blowing, and then the compelling aspects of blowing Booth. Always a lover of oral sex, she'd dreamed of doing this many times, but the reality showed her that her past experiences with other men, as well as her fantasies of Booth, were mere shadows of the real thing. She controlled her muscles perfectly, letting him go in fully, deep throating him to show him a bit of what awaited him when they got down to the serious stuff. Before she really got into it, though, she felt him getting close to an orgasm, so she placed her thumb at the base of his cock and pressed while she sped up her oral assault. Suddenly he stiffened and shuddered almost violently as an orgasm crashed through his body, though she had prevented an ejaculation.

Booth was about to collapse. Bones had shattered him and he was almost on the verge of unconsciousness, but he knew one thing. He was still hard! "What the Hell?" he asked out loud.

Bones stood and pressed him back on her dining room table, shuffling him back so he was laying on it lengthwise, his still erect cock sticking straight up in the air through the fly in his uniform pants. With a wicked grin and a gleam in her eyes, she crawled up on the table and over the length of his body. "Enjoy that?" she asked in a very husky, sexy purr.

"What did you do to me?" Booth managed to ask as he watched her straddle him. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, her looking all sexy and seductive, yet fully clothed as she sat astride his hips. For once since he'd seen her at the Mall she wasn't telling him to shut up.

"I gave you an orgasm, and now I'm going to ride you until you ejaculate," she told him a bit clinically, but still in that sexy voice. While she said that she reached under her skirt, which reached just below her knees, and pulled her panties aside, the cool air hitting her overheated, and very wet, pussy deliciously. With her other hand she guided his length to her opening and sank down on him slowly, letting his long, thick erection stretch her, the friction driving her wild. With a slight shift of her hips she shuddered as the head of his cock hit her g-spot perfectly and she knew that she now had the angle as she began rising and falling on his length.

As Bones enjoyed the feel of having Booth inside of her, she thought back to the past year in Muluku. It hadn't been an easy year being away from the person who had become the most important person in her life, but it had taught her something valuable. She had changed over the years, and the emotions and feelings that had scared her so much last year when she had rejected him were indeed love. Shockingly enough it had been Daisy Wick who had made her realize it one evening when she had happened upon her as she had been morosely looking at a picture of Booth. For one of the rare times in her life she had opened up to someone and when she had laid it all out, including her rejection of Booth, Daisy had told her plainly, and calmly, that she was a fool and had allowed her fears to keep her from admitting to something that everyone could see was a very positive aspect of her life. Bones had thought about that for some time before realizing that the hyper young woman was right, and she made up her mind to make things right with Booth when she saw him at the Reflecting Pool. What she hadn't counted on was a massive wave of lust that crashed into her when she saw Booth in his dress uniform, his ribbons on display, the jump boots gleaming, and his beret at just the right angle. That's when she knew that she needed to deal with the lust first, then she could deal with breaking the laws of physics.

Booth was almost there, a bit embarrassed at his lack of control, and felt like a teenager about to pop at the drop of a hat. But he couldn't deny the feelings, both physical and emotional that were going through him at that moment with him buried deep inside Bones, both of them fully clothed, and her riding him hard and fast. Then he remembered one slight detail. "Bones?" he pleaded. "You might want to pull off there. I'm about to...you know..."

Bones pierced him with a deep look. "Cum inside of me," she told him with a deliberate seriousness that she knew he would understand. It was that seriousness that would let him know that this wasn't just a lust induced one time thing. She squeezed her internal muscles powerfully and felt him explode inside of her, the fluid warming, and soothing her as she slowly rode him to an orgasm of her own as he brushed her g-spot a few more times. She came screaming his name, pretty sure she had come close to the high pitched sound Angela would make when she found out that the two of them were finally together. She slumped forward on top of Booth breathing heavily, simply enjoying the feel of him softening inside of her and the feel of their combined fluids slowly trickling out of her. She'd always loved the slightly earthy side to the aftermath of sex, but for the first time she could see the value in the post-coitus cuddling if the feel of lying on top of Booth was anything to go by.

"Uh, Bones?" Booth managed to ask after a few minutes of desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Hmm?" she murmured, not even lifting her head from the deliciously comfortable pillow his torso was providing, even if fully clothed.

"Uh, not that I'm complaining in any way, which I'm not," he hastily assured her, "but what brought this on?"

Bones smiled and lifted her head, giving him a seductive look. "Didn't I ever tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" he asked, not sure if he should.

"I _loooovvvvvveeeee _a man in uniform," she told him, the drawl on the word love a sexy, seductive tone that spoke volumes.

"Good to know, Bones," he said, a smile on his face. "And just so you know," he continued. "I love a woman who loves a man in uniform."

Bones almost slumped with relief. She'd been almost afraid that she'd destroyed whatever chance she had with him a year before. "That's good to know, Booth," she replied. "Now how about taking me to the bedroom and showing me how it feels to break the laws of physics?" she asked, giving his once again hardening cock a squeeze of her internal muscles for emphasis.

Using a level of strength he hadn't known he had in him, he stood up with her in his arms, he buried inside of her, and started walking down the hall to her bedroom. Just as they reached the door, he couldn't resist. "Bones?" he asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, loving the feel of being impaled on his impressive length as he walked them down the hall.

"You realize you'll be getting the dry cleaning bill for this uniform, don't you?" he said with a grin.

A wicked, sexy, but beautiful sounding laugh could be heard in the corridor just outside the apartment of one Dr. Temperance Brennan. After that it was a long weekend of a cacophony of sexual moans, groans, and screams of pleasure.

_A/N: As I mentioned above this one is a one shot PWP. It has nothing to do with any other stories I have written, either completed ones or ongoing. I just figured a bit of lust filled Bones would be a fun side story during the shows hiatus. I hope you enjoy it, and I will be posting a second chapter to _Sweets' Hell_ tomorrow. Gregg._


End file.
